Crimson Kissed Roses
by oOKermitTheFrogOo
Summary: Anti-Cosmo is playing a dangerous game...  Warning: Slow Updates, Future Lemon Scenes, and later language


Crimson Kissed Roses

So dark…and so very cold. Very, very cold. The temperature in the room was enough to chill you up to the core, enough to send malicious brushes of ice down your spine. The caressing touch of frost probing your mind, causing you to test yourself, give you that on edge feeling. _I shouldn' be snoopin'… _The fuchsia eyed Anti-Fairy was at the peak of her own mountain she had built out of all her insecurities and fears for the past 10,000 years. She bit her lip as she slumped against the wall, feeling every bit as defeated as she always did. She had no control of her life any more… well, it's not like any Anti-Fairy really did. Their counterparts did, subconsciously, without even knowing it. Although, that was an entire different issue that will be addressed far later in our tale.

Our story begins in the middle. If that makes sense, just try to keep up for now… everything will be made sense of in due time.

_Those green eyes of his…once so familiars…what's happenin' to him…me…us? Is there even an us left? _

These thoughts hovered above her, engulfing her, and she allowed this to happen. She let herself drown in her pool of worries and anxieties. She, Anti-Wanda Venus Cosma, was smarter than most gave her credit for. She wasn't as bright as her husband, but yet, who was? She wasn't as bright as her counterpart that was for sure. Although, she could tell when she was being deceived and used. Whether she liked it or not, she was being lied to, being kept away from truth, restraints binding her in the bittersweet ignorance. Something was wrong… she didn't know what, but she intended to find out.

Her name was Anti-Wanda, but we've already confirmed that. Her last name was changed to Cosma the day she was forced to marry Anti-Cosmo Julius Cosma, ring leader of the Anti-Fairy Empire. The man ruled with an iron fist, and absolutely no regrets. His hand has cut short lives of the innocent, and yet, caressed the cheek of a loved one. The man was mysterious, he always had been and he always would be. However he had never, ever been a stranger to her. Lately he was everything but ordinary. He wasn't the sarcastic, cocky, playful man she was used to…he was a quiet, serious, brooding man she had never met. He had been avoiding her gaze, he suddenly had no time for her, and he was always off to do things he apparently dubbed more important than his lover. Was it possible that…no… She had to find out. She must.

Her decision was made… she silently slithered up the mahogany staircase, and darted behind the moth eaten curtains in the depths of the palace. Not even their son, Foop, knew about this passage. It was kept secret, sealed with the whispers of her husband. The passage to his private study was beautifully decorated, but in the most disturbing way. The mahogany walls were worn, yet so sleek and healthy. The intricate figurines and symbols were carved into the ancient wood. She was sure that they had hidden messages and intents.

"_Made for you…my dim beloved. I had them hand-crafted, all for you." _

His words of affection rang in her ears, echoing all around her and throughout her. Reverberating against her senses, clouding her judgment. Could a liar really go through this much to keep up a pointless charade? She bit her lip, feeling as if the angel's elaborate eyes followed her every move. She gulped, wincing as the uncomfortable wad crammed its way down her tight, dry throat. She continued down the corridor, trying her best to keep the fear from engulfing her. It wanted to consume her, and she just couldn't let that happen. Not now…she had gotten far.

This was a big deal. I mean, imagine intruding in the private office of the President and reading his secret files. Her husband would be very, very, angry if he discovered her. He would hit her and scream at her. She winced at the painstakingly clear memories.

"_How dare you defy me…you ungrateful bitch. You're worthless, useless; you don't deserve what I give you. I give you everything and you repay me by defiling my reputation!" _

Scornful hisses snaked around her, and she had the sudden urge to fall to her knees and burst into tears. His words of hatred burned deep within her soul…they were far more hurtful than the scars he left, the bruises he laid on her soft skin. Those delicate, sickeningly beautiful marks left by someone who was supposed to love her. She pressed on, shunning the idea of giving up. She was doing this for them… the two of them… their relationship needed saving. After she found out what was happening she would do everything in her power to save their relationship.

If only she knew that was beyond even the power of God himself…


End file.
